


Brain In The Vat

by AngelicEclair



Series: τέρας φιλία [3]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnosis, Lab Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader is a budding scientist working at the distinguished Black Mesa Research Facility. Amendment about extending Earth's reach to the stars, she closes in on truths about extraterrestrial life. Similarly, the G-Man is sent in to gather priceless information on a most interesting subject.
Relationships: The G-Man (Half-Life) & Reader, The G-Man (Half-Life)/Reader
Series: τέρας φιλία [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Brain In The Vat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not feeling well and haven't quite gotten my mojo for writing back, so I apologize for another lackluster story!

To (Y/N), the process of delving into the black abyss, the forbidden, drew her keenest form of fascination. So, naturally, she spent her whole life recording the lofty idea of 'out there,' tracking and keeping tabs on potential neighbors from distant stars, tirelessly searching for the fabled 'those' that had observed, helped, tormented, and teased humans since the dawn of time. 

She knew they were a multitude that outnumbered humanity. She theorized the beings were a force, not physical, evolved light-years beyond human's ability to comprehend. Earth's linear sense of time meant nothing to them. People meant nothing to them, and they were as indifferent to them as people are to bacterial microbes floating in a drop of water. 

But (Y/N) knew, just as she quested for forbidden knowledge, some 'others' would too. Even if bacterial microbes are inconsequential to everyday living, people still wanted to learn more about them. Thus is the nature of everything.

As she drew closer to what she felt to be a discovery, (Y/N) knew the safety of humankind was at risk. The dead corners and unplumbed depths full of dreaming aberrations would wake, and blasphemou nightmares would wriggle and splash out rifts hot pursuit of wider conquests at the human race's detriment. However, she couldn't seem to grind to a halt no matter how hard she dug her heels in. It was like some alien force was driving her onwards. Onwards to open up the way for them.

So, further into the unexplored, she went. Such planetary goals meant she was buried under her work at all times. Being inside the lab or locked in the dormitories all of the time, (Y/N) hadn't seen the night sky in forever, but that night, she stood in the "courtyard," encased by impossibly high fences, staring upwards past everything else. A breath of fresh air was long overdue. What they recycled through the vents was heavy and stagnant.

The heady canyon wind was blowing damp and warm against her face, slowing her heart to a relaxed pace until she got the feeling she was no longer alone. The heaviness didn't come from behind her or just out of her peripheral vision; it came from the sky.

The stoic stars didn't bother her; it was the far gaps between. The universe was yawning before her, rolling out without aim.In the blackness, she could feel the chill of potential cosmic horror, a profound violation of all the senses brewing, betray of all previously-gathered knowledge. 

There existed zones of shadow that followed closely to the daily path of ordinary people. Now and then, _something_ breaks a passage through.

And that "something" had been watching (Y/N) for weeks.

Saying goodbye to the outside again for who knew how long this time, (Y/N) navigated the labyrinthine Black Mesa complex. She felt eyes like glacial ice bore into the back of her head, sending speedy currents down her spinal cord. She bowed to unlock her laboratory door with the retina scanner and felt an uncanny heaviness, like something standing on her heels. Though a very logical person, (Y/N) imagined a face hovering just over her head. She held her breath, halfway expecting to feel the cold, clammy hand of death clamp down around her wrist. 

The scanner chirped, and the heavy door slid open, and (Y/N) let go of the uncomfortably-big breath she was holding. Under the harsh fluorescent lights, her pristine lab shone like porcelain. Everything was just as she left it minutes before. Her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. Nothing was disturbed on a micro or macro level.

But as soon as the door shuddered shut behind her, the unwavering lights began to flicker and buzz. Her heart deflated.

"Hello?" 

(Y/N)'s fingers curled into her palms, sweat stinging in the nail-impressions. She felt like a teenager getting caught sneaking back into her parent's house after a night of partying. The space no longer felt like her own. She felt like the intruder; she felt like she was about to answer to someone important and shrank away in the crushing white noise.

Behind (Y/N) came what sounded to be a thousand footfalls at once. Though she was half expecting the sound, her heart still lurched painfully.

Forcing herself to turn around and face whatever was quickly approaching, (Y/N) gulped. 

The entity's illuminated eyes were like pinpricks in the cosmic darkness it brought with him. It stopped a few feet from (Y/N), folding its hand politely as it appraised her. Standing still, it looked human, but when he moved, it became disconcertingly obvious that it couldn't possibly be. Perhaps something only _trying_ to look human but not bothering to put in too much effort.

The only way she could think to describe it was a "sinister interdimensional bureaucrat," but somehow, that appearance just seemed like a form human others would find more comfortable than perhaps his own. There was a popular theory among the scientists in her field that when God or some other vastly powerful force needed to have a chat with mere mortals, they are aware that the meeting might be a little too overwhelming for the human to handle, so they conjure a form a little easier to stomach. 

"Dr. (L/N)," He began. "It seems I require your assistance if you'd be so...obliging."

He circled her, comets of light trailing off of his slow-moving form.

"I came to you specifically because _I_ know you would do anything to learn...to have certain _theories_ of yours proven correct. My employers and I are rather curious about you. We...also have our own theories. They authorized me to...study whoever may further our...agenda. You have proven yourself to be of...remarkable value."

Her stomach twisted. 

The man spoke in a slow, commanding manner, with a certain accentuated low-key moroseness to his tone, bordering on the cryptic, placing unusual stress on syllables, stressing the wrong parts of words, making unnecessary pauses, and awkwardly changing the pitch of his voice. He elongated consonants, especially the "s," like a hypnotic-eyed serpent speaking. There was a _massive_ , uncomfortable disconnect between the emotion of his voice and the emotion of his face.

He seemed to be uncomfortable with and unused to human languages. Another hint towards his not being human.

He turned to face (Y/N), whose mind was reeling, panicking. His eyes narrowed slightly, coldly scrutinizing her.

"You have quite a bleak outlook on your _own_ kind, don't you, my dear?"

(Y/N) heart clutched at the out-of-place pet name.

"I...well, I guess you could say that...We could be so much more, yet we let petty concerns hold us back from actual advancement."

"Ahhh, I have found that...many of my clients were more worried about whether they had more rather than whether they were more."

(Y/N) nodded. "I don't doubt that...I believe we can correct our ways if we aid each other and extend our reach, but not to colonize the stars, just to understand. I would be prouder of the species if we didn't take and take...We're going to deplete the entire earth soon. We've pretty much ensured our own destruction."

"There are...other...perhaps, unorthodox ways to ensure your kind's survival."

The man's oceanic eyes glowed with intrigue, and (Y/N) felt herself on the edge of the very world, peering over the rim into fathomless turmoil.

"I am… _charmed_ by humanity, the synchronicities in their behavior..." His eyes flicked up to meet (Y/N)'s. "Forgive this segway, I am familiar with how standoffish most are about such...topics. However...my employers have not yet...delved into the human concept of… _pleasure._ We have been tasked to explore this notion with someone…willing...to...gather knowledge and potentially reap benefits. It is quite foreign to us."

(Y/N) wrung her hands nervously. Quick to notice her discomfort, the man made a sad attempt at a warm smile, but it came across as wolfish and threatening.

"C-consider this purely a...business transaction, Miss (L/N). Nothing more than two observers... _observing_ an effect and with luck...bringing about that progress that you are so...passionate about."

Despite urging the situation's mundanity, (Y/N) felt it was more to sate the man's own growing curiosity more than anything. His smile's crookedness betrayed the sincerity of his tone. His eyes enflamed with the bioluminescence of a deep-sea creature, fascinated by the young doctor's curious case of strangeness and extraordinary loveliness. She was poignantly pretty for a human, that is.

"Opportunity, Dr. (L/N)...opportunity." He whispered.

(Y/N) sighed out, walking backward until she leaned against a control panel, feeling weak as she weighed the situation. She stood motionlessly until her thoughts rang in her ears. The encounter could go horribly wrong and squander everything she had built over the past few years, but there was something so deliciously mischievous about the mystery man.

"Ahhh. I can see you _warming_ up to the idea."

Unaware before, (Y/N) noted the sizzling beneath her cheeks.

"Eons of loneliness, unconnected to other planets, dimensions, and then one day...your ellipsis is grasped by a near galaxy. Wouldn't you try to make the most of it? Especially while we are mostly unknown. When too many...others discover us, they will fire off all entire arsenal out of fear of the unknown, calling it "protection." Then...we shall all return to the stardust in which we were born. Hmm...But what colors will the stars be then?"

(Y/N) looked up at the man, charmed by his unparalleled way with words. 

"Something else mostly unknown...to me. Human pleasure, as I understand, is the unexplored, the unexpected."

He stepped forward, fingers interlaced.

"What…what are you doing?" (Y/N) peeped timidly.

"Simply _observing_. **"**

Well, the man's constant "observation" made (Y/N) feel like a brain in a vat. Suspended in liquid, neurons connected by wires to a supercomputer.

(Y/N) tracked the eerie eyes as he stepped forward once more, trailing a cold hand down her arm. Despite wearing a lab coat, she could feel his touch beneath the fabric like a bone-deep winter chill. After the simple touch, (Y/N) found she couldn't move. She couldn't find any energy to expend. 

"Even if I can't stress the importance of this meeting...Even if you cannot know about...me. You will _feel_ me."

He was like a lanky white hare you would follow down a hole to an uncertain future or gory demise. And (Y/N) was running towards him full throttle, careless of the consequences. The glow in his eyes was darker and lustful, promising nothing but destruction.

"Ah..." She breathed as balmy pleasured rolled through her unprepared veins, pushing an alcoholic giddiness through her chest.

"What...what are you doing to me?" (Y/N) tried in vain to subdue her arousal, shivering as the carnal need invaded her mind. 

"Just making you...a bit more comfortable." He grinned wolfishly. Despite his measures to make her "more comfortable," (Y/N) knew she didn't matter one bit in his eyes. It was just a polite gesture to keep her calm.

"Why don't you just relax and listen to my voice, my dear? Your body seems so...weak to it."

The man pulled (Y/N) away from the blinking panel and placed her where he wanted her. Her heart flailed like a caught bird as she felt the man's indescribable presence behind her. She gulped as his arms locked her into place, his chest pressed against her back with not a centimeter to spare. He hummed and lowered his chin to her shoulder.

"I can feel your heart pounding...Your...arousal towards me is...endearing. I would wager to guess you are...all wet...now."

(Y/N) whimpered, rubbing her thighs together to create what friction she could.

"Tell me what you want, Dr. (L/N)." He husked.

(Y/N)'s breath hitched in her chest, and she let her eyes close, trying to process everything that was occurring.

"Tell...me." The man smirked against her hair. "Hmm...A lady of your...background who has so much to say is now...quiet?" He kept (Y/N) pressed against his chest. She could not detect the rise and fall of his breathing. But she had heard him, hadn't she?

It was getting a lot harder to resist his voice. It was as if it was tugging her consciousness elsewhere. Surely he had detected the almost improper way you can't help but simper against his words as they flow past his lips like honey from a hive. Her vision blurred as her mind collapsed in on itself.

Relaxing a bit against the sturdiness of the man's back, (Y/N) could not smell a trace of aftershave, freshly laundered suit, or hint of cologne. Though he was poise and spotless, he didn't smell like anything. Disappointed, (Y/N) wouldn't be able to rely on her strongest sense to recall their tryst. 

A large hand slid down the silkiness of her pantyhose, stopping to squeeze her thigh appreciatively. 

(Y/N) trembled, her head lolling back against the man's shoulder.

"I think I...want you." 

The man's arm tightened around her waist and the pleasure intensified to a painful degree.

"You think, or you know? **"**

"I know!" (Y/N) mewled, her eyes blurry with desperate tears. The pleasure he was willing into her system was driving her mad. A large hand raised to cover her mouth while another slipped past her pencil skirt, shiny hose, and panties. (Y/N)'s body jumped as his rough fingers slid across her sloppy hole. She whimpered muffledly. She was frightened, pursued by the unknown made flesh, and was submitting to it.

His adroit fingers swiped dizzying warmth over her slit, drawing a slow line up her swollen clit and massaging it. She inhaled through her nose shakily, lost in a spinning stupor. His fingers began to slowly and shallowly tease her hole until she was shamefully writhing against him, rubbing her ass against his crotch in hypnotic circles. His fingers were cold and rigid as they curled into her tight pussy.

Countless centuries and millions of forgettable, expendable humans and an odd little scientist woman managed to capture his curiosity. 

"Ahhh...sir..."

The man pushed two fingers inside of her, crooking them up towards her pubic bone in rapid bursts. (Y/N)'s back arched off of his back, eyes wide, almost fearful. He had surgeon's hands, pianist hands; precise and assiduous, immediately hitting the right spot.

He hummed thoughtfully as if mulling the title. _Sir._ It made him excited.

"Please," you breathe, "Sir, I need your-"

"-Quite noisy." He interrupted, burying his fingers inside her harder and faster.

(Y/N)'s fingers curled in the fabric of the man's trousers.

"Poor little thing...how long has it been since anyone has given you...any attention?" He growled into her ear before giving her ear a sharp tug with his teeth. It was like she had no other choice but to take the man's fingers. Not that she'd want another choice.

He yanked down (Y/N)'s skirt, pantyhose, and underwear, his fingers instantly circling lazily around her clit, causing her to erupt in shudders and jerks. Much to her disappointment, he retracted his hand from beneath her skirt.

"This may not be...what you are used to, but I do have confidence it will...nonetheless, hit the _s-spot_."

This time, his hands traveled up her blouse, cold fingers inching beneath her bra and incessantly plucking at (Y/N)'s nipples. Every time, it caused a warm pang in her loins that shoved her closer to her limit. Even in her enfeebled state, being totally consumed by his much larger frame, fingers pinching her nipples roughly made her wetter by the second. Impossibly so.

Then, something that felt like a giant, thick tongue began to press against her aching clit. (Y/N) gasped as invisible tendrils held her thighs open, and the tongue probed her pussy. The scientist cried out brokenly as the tentacle began to thrust into her at an unforgiving pace.

_'You...do seem to be enjoying this quite a lot, my dear.'_

The telepathic communication was intense and emotional. It was everything a person wanted to feel in a sexual experience. 

"Sir...I'm...!"

_'Let it all go, my...dear. Let it all go.'_

The man was liquifying (Y/N)'s brain like a fly liquefied its prey. Her body clenched and shuddered uncontrollably. She orgasmed suddenly and forcefully, an aurora blooming in her mind's vision. It was almost like every cell in your body was having an orgasm. Her senses grew lighter and ligher until she felt as if she'd float up into the ceiling, nosing the vents.

The man had forcefully transformed her. She should have felt violated at the very least, but she _liked_ it. She liked that the prim little voice restraining her lust and whining about respectability was finally gone. Flushed from her system. All the extraneousness was burned away.

(Y/N) blinked lazily in her fucked-out haze, and the man appeared in front of her, adjusting his tie coolly.

"I have collected sufficient data from our...encounter. I will record my findings and present them to my...employers. We'll be in touch."

His eyes flared once more.

There was no sudden jolt, no collapsing into unconsciousness, no transition into utter darkness, (Y/N) simply blinked, and he vanished like he never even existed to begin with. The young scientist was standing in front of the door to her lab. It shuddered shut behind her, making her jump. She felt the soreness of her raw insides.

For everyone, the time had passed as normal, one second moving uneventfully into the next. Birds far above the canyon lip flew, scientists and guards talked. No one had noticed the pale man with the stars for eyes and what he'd done.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told it's cringy to write about Half-Life characters, so please forgive me for indulging. Please do not be cruel or judgmental in the comments or shame me by reading this or any of my other works on your YouTube channel. I have had my fanfictions read "dramatically" before and it stung. Constructive, well-intentioned criticism is allowed, of course, but please nothing hateful. Writing is all I have!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
